


Happy Birthday

by LizardOnIce27



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Brotherly Affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:59:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LizardOnIce27/pseuds/LizardOnIce27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: Own nothing</p><p>I wrote this for my best friend in the world.<br/>You're the Mikey to my Gerard, and not in the incest way... obviously. Except sometimes but not incest because I am not, in fact, your brother. Despite the fact that I steal your last name on occasion, WHATEVER.<br/>You're practically everything to me. You keep me alive. Thank you, and Happy Birthday.<br/>So awesome you share a birthday with Gerard Way. Seriously, that's pretty fucking cool.<br/>I couldn't buy you shit, so here's a fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday

I feel like a complete douche for not having enough money to buy my best friend, my brother, something for his birthday. I know he doesn’t mind, and he understands that right now I’m broke as shit. In order to pay rent, I haven’t eaten in near a week. I don’t even have the gas in my shit car to see him for his birthday, or the minutes on my phone to call him. So I’m sitting on my couch in the dark. I have electricity, but why bother running up another bill I can’t afford? I spread out across the couch and slowly drift off to sleep.

I awake with a yelp, feeling a weight on my stomach, “What the fuck!?”

My brother’s laugh comes out of the dark, “Hey Mikes.” the weight lifts from my stomach as I hear him walk away. 

“What are you do-ow!” I cover my eyes as the light turns on.

“Silly Mikey.” He walks back over, “Sleeping on my birthday.”

“I-I would have come over but I..I don’t have the g-gas...” I bite my lip and sit up, looking down at the floor.

He frowns, “Well I do, so here I am.”

“You could be doing a lot more awesome things than being in this shitty apartment today.” I point out, shaking my head.

“Being with my best friend, is actually pretty awesome.” he smiles and throws an arm around my shoulders, “I brought you something.”

I groan, “You shouldn’t bring me something on _your_ birthday.”

“I did, so suck it up.” he grins and holds up a pizza box.

“Ohmygod food!” I jump into his lap and hug him tightly, “God, you’re the best person in the world.”

He laughs and shoves me off, “So I was thinking about something...” he sets the pizza box between us and grabs a slice.”

“Thinking?” I tilt my head.

“Well y’know I’m doing pretty well with my comics.. and I thought.. instead of going to a job you hate and living in an apartment you hate, you could um, help me out?”

I raise an eyebrow, “What do you mean? I can’t draw or anything useful.”

He shakes his head, “I disagree. I need someone to check over my stuff...and I’ve always valued your opinion on my comics.”

“G-Gee..no. I can’t... just let you pay me to exist and comment on how great your stuff is.”

“It’s a legit job, man.” he shrugs, “The guy who used to do it is busy and shit... just, c’mon why not?”

“Because.. I know you’re my big brother and all, but you don’t have to save my ass all of the time. I’m a big boy, I can handle my shit...”

“Michael you haven’t eaten in days, don’t bother lying, I can tell. And I’m not trying to save your ass, I really want you to work with me...because I don’t like being grown up.” he frowns and looks down, “I don’t like that we’re moving on to our separate lives... I could deal, if I got to see you more, but honestly Mikes, this would be you saving _my_ ass.”

I bite my lip and hug him, “Okay. Fine....”

“Seriously Mikes... I don’t think you realize just how much you help me. This isn’t one sided. You’re my rock, bro.” He smiles and takes a bite of his pizza, “Ooh, after this we have to go buy a cake somewhere.”

I giggle softly, “Okay Gee...” I smile, “You’re my favorite person in the world, ya know?”

He opens his mouth to show me his half chewed up food, before laughing and swallowing it before grinning, “And you’re my favorite person in the world too, Mikes.”

I smile and take another slice of pizza, finally feeling like everything is going to be okay.


End file.
